Sexual Lovin
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request Kagome and Female Inuyasha get done with school for the day, Kagome invites her girlfriend back to her home because her parents are gone for 4 months on vacation.


**There may be a lot of their names in it, hope you can look past that and enjoy.**

* * *

It was Friday, School was over, Inuyasha and Kagome come out of their class room, their hair swayed and their green skirts swayed as they walked to their lockers to put their books back and grab their bags to leave the building. They couldn't wait to get out of the building, Kagome told Inuyasha that her parents would be out-of-town for a while and he would have the place to herself. She invited her over for some fun time.

As soon as they got out of the door they were met up with Sango and Miroko, Miroko had a cheeky smile on his face, Sango acted normal.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome, Wanna come over and hang out?" Sango asks.

"Sorry Sango, We're having couple time." Kagome says.

"H-Hot!" Miroko blurts out.

Inuyasha slaps Miroko across the face for that, Sango growls under her breath at Miroko for his idiotic pervert attitude, Soon Inuyasha was dragging Kagome off, she waved goodbye before they continued their way. They held hands and walked close together as they walked to Kagome's home.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Inuyasha says out of the blue

Kagome blushes. "Y-Yes. It's always great when we're together. I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kisses Kagome's cheek lovingly. "I love you too, Kagome."

Soon the two were in the compound, they got to the front door, Kagome fondled with her bag trying to find the key, it got a lot harder when Inuyasha wraps her arms around Kagome's waist from behind. Her hand trailing down her skirt touching her legs.

"A-Ah Found it." Kagome stutters. Inuyasha snatches the key away from her placing it inside the lock turning it to unlock it before taking it out.

She pushed Kagome inside, setting the keys down. The two dropped everything, taking their shoes off. And soon Inuyasha was all in her face kissing her passionately wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kagome wraps her arms around the white-haired girls neck pulling her close, Inuyasha pushed her against the wall, her hands were soon intertwining with the dark-haired girls putting them above her head as they kissed passionately, Inuyasha slide her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which was given happily. Kagome's tongue joined the party massaging hers. Light moans filled the room.

Inuyasha pulled away and pulled her girlfriend directly to the bed room pushing her onto the bed getting on top of her kissing her again, Kagome untied the green tie. Inuyasha pulled away looking down at the blushing girl.

"You want it don't you my little Kagome-Chan." Inuyasha says with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes. Please." Kagome pleads.

Inuyasha slowly unbuttoned her shirt soon having it fall to the ground revealing her white lace bra, Kagome blushed even more when she realized the white-haired girl was already done removing her shirt leaving her top naked, her C cup breasts hanging. Inuyasha's mouth latched onto her nipple making her gasp as the silver-haired girl's fingers rubbed at her panties, making her feel tingly.

The white-haired girl pulled away and kissed down her stomach making her arch her back, she reached the hem of the dark-haired girls skirt which was soon removed. she moved herself down to Kagome's legs spreading her legs wide making her blush like crazy.

Kagome moaned out loud as Inuyasha bit and sucked on her inner thigh, she threw her head back and gripped Inuyasha long white hair. She pulled away and removed her underwear.

"I see I make you wet, Everything I do to your body, I know what buttons to push. I know how to turn you on, my Kagome." Inuyasha says with a smile before stroking her wet core making her grip her shoulders lightly.

Inuyasha placed her head between her legs again, her tongue licking the length of her pussy sending shivers up her spine. She sucked on her clit earning a louder moan, she put a finger inside her wiggling it, she didn't bother waiting before adding a second digit. Moving them in and out of her as she sucked on her clit making her whine out and moan. As Inuyasha thrusted you could hear the sloshing of her cum as Inuyasha made her wetter with every suck and lick and thrust.

"A-Ah...I-Inuyasha...Y-Yes..." Kagome moans out her hands gripping the bed shirt as her eyes screwed shut.

Inuyasha removed her fingers and dipped her tongue inside her moving around, her fingers rubbing Kagome's clit before Kagome could come to her end Inuyasha stopped.

Kagome looked up at her saddened. "W-Why did you stop, Inu-Chan?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, only lust clouded her eyes, she removed her skirt. Being a naughty girl she didn't wear underwear that day. she smiled and moved Kagome closer to her and got on top of her side ways so her pussy had better angle with hers, she rubbed her now dripping core on Kagome's making contact made the two girls moan out. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's breasts rubbing her nipples pinching them making the sliver haired girl throw her head back as she rubbed harder into her, Kagome lifted her head and licked one of the nipples before latching onto it sucking on it as her tongue swirled around it. Inuyasha moaned out loudly. Kagome pulled away when Inuyasha rubbed harder into her making their swollen begging clits rub together.

"K-Keep going..." Kagome moans.

She did as she asked, she furiously rubbed herself thrusting on her, making the cum drip and spurt out as she rubbed her crotch against hers. The two moaned out loudly as they came, Kagome's dripping onto the bed and Inuyasha's dripping down on her. She moved and got off of her and placed her head between Kagome's legs she licked her thighs going up licking the sweet cum, lapping it up happily. She returned to kissing and licking her thighs which made Kagome giggle.

Inuyasha smirked and lightly bit her inner thigh sucking on it earning a loud moan from her, Inuyasha continued to suck as she traced circles around her other inner thigh before pulling away licking her clit making Kagome cum again which Inuyasha cleaned up happily. She laid back with her panting blushing girlfriend, she pulled her closer so her head was resting on her chest. Inuyasha pulled the blankets up to cover their naked bodies as they fell asleep.


End file.
